Naruto digitized
by Inkdawn12
Summary: After bringing Sasuke back Naruto is banished from the leaf, and with a jutsu taught to him by the Kyuubi Kuruma Naruto escapes the world of hate and pain to a new life. A life of battles, cards, and a certain red haired tamer
1. Banished

I own neither Naruto nor digimon just the story idea.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking/ Justus/attacks"**

'**Demon thinking'**

'_flashback'_

Why? He had done everything they had had brought Sasuke back, so why?

"Naruto Uzumaki, for the attempt to murder fellow shinobi of the leaf, the council has decided that you are to vacate the village within ten minutes or be executed by the Anbu."

Why?

It had only taken the sun blond two minutes to get home, five to gather his few possessions of value, and the last three to get five miles from the village.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch contemplating where to go, when several kunies came and forced Naruto to land. A team of four anbu with the word Root printed across their mask appeared before the blond. "Naruto Uzumaki, lord Danzo wishes for you to join us in root. We wish for you to cooperate, but if necessary we will use lethal force," the leader said proving his point by drawing his short blade.

Naruto stared at them a moment. The anbu would never show or admit it, but the blonds eyes unnerved them. It felt as though their very souls where being examined. After few more moments of silence the blond jinjurrichy smiled. "Tell Danzo," the ground behind the anbu erupted with three Naruto clones whose arms became wooden beams that wrapped around the root members. "Wood style?! Impossible!" The clones suddenly began to glow. "That I will no longer be used by anyone any one any longer!" the last thing the root squad saw before the world went white was Naruto's blue eyes become a metallic purple with black rings.

-*Clearing several miles away*-

'Are you sure this will work Karuam-nii,' Naruto asked his captive through there physic link. "**Trust me kit, it work**," The nine tailed biju responded. Around the clearing was a complicated seal matrix with the banished blond shinoibi standing in the middle. Naruto had managed to change quickly before leaving Konoha, and now wore a black jacket over a blue shirt he had been given by the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, as a gift two years prier, but due to his malnourishment he had not worn it due to it being two sizes too big. His pants consisted of anbu pants tailored by one of the shops that allowed him entry so long as he could pay for it, with an orange stripe running down the outside of his legs. Over all that he wore a tan traveling cloak unsure of where he was going to go until Kuruma had told him about this seal.

"**All rights then gaki, make the hand sign I tell you as we both pool our chakras. Now, the hand signs are dog, monkey tiger….**" Naruto made each hand sign as instructed and felt their chakras merging before being drained into the seal on the ground. As he completed each hand sign the seal began glowing and the ground inside the seal began to change.

Once Naruto had completed the hand signs he noticed that he was floating over the ground, or to be more exact floating over a gat of sorts. "**Space time jutsu: Gate of fate!**" The twin doors began to spin, and opened sideways similar to a paper screen door.

Naruto slowly floated down and could help but think back on the things he failed to accomplish in his short thirteen years of life. 'Looks like I'm not going to be Hokage, nor am I going to tell Hinata how I fell. At least I got a chance to kick emo teme's ass.' Naruto and Kyuubi both smirked at that last thought as he sank into the gat the doors closing after them.

*Konoha*

"Lord Kazekage, please don't be rash," A civilian council member cried to the red haired kage. "The alliance with sand was formed because of the one you called demon if I need to remind you was formed by Naruto Uzumaki, some one who if I must remind you is no longer apart of the village. I also plan to inform the lands of spring and wave, who also formed ties to this village because of your so called demon brat."

Garrra and his siblings had been gathering several days' worth of supplies for their trip back home when they had overheard civilians talking about how the council had finally decide to get rid of the "demon brat." To say he was furious was an under statement.

Before the civilians could plead any more Garrra and his sibling shushined away. The council members each looked in horror. The elders who where present where infuriated, despite there calm outer demeanor. Just when it seemed things could not get any worse the door was busted in by flying anbu.

The face of Tsunade practically screamed for blood. Jiraya and the clan heads each followed after. "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you leeches banish a shinobi ?!" You, who have no such power!" The Killer intent that filled the air caused the civilians knees to buckle, some falling to the ground. The elders who where use to this sort of thing held up better but where still left winded."The demon attacked Uchiha-sama. Banishing it was a light sentence compared to death," an elder with her hair tied back in a bun (Koharu Utatane )

Tsunade saw red. "How dare you. Do you have any idea who Naruto truly was? His mother was former Anbu captain, the hot blooded habanero Uzumaki Kushiha," This announcement earning a few gasp from the shinobi who where well aware of who Kushiha was. The head of the Hyuugas winced remembering their early childhood days when he had made fun of her. It hadn't ended well. Tsunade continued knowing this next bomb would leave them speech less. "And his father was the yellow flash, of konoha, and our forth hokage Minato Namikaze." The room exploded.

"That… That can't be true!" one cried. "We must bring him back," awomen with pink hair cried. Tsunade turned crimson. Now that they knew the truth they where pinning for him to be brought back, it made her sick. "A bit late for that," a voice spoke each word dripping with venom. 'No it can't be,' Tsunade thought. On the other side of the room stood a women with long flowing hair, gray almost purple eyes, dressed in a simple blouse and long skirt both white. Beside her a man with sapphire blue eyes, blond hair that looked like gold, he wore a pair of lose fitting white pants. His shirt was mostly covered by large robe, with crosses that circled around the bottom.

Tsunade for got her anger at the sight of the pair opposite to them. "Impossible," Someone muttered. Danzo looked furious. "Who are you and how dare you imitate the fourth and his wife." While it was true that Danzo had no love of the fourth for taking the title of hokage, he still pried himself when it came to the village and if some imposter was calling himself the fourth that would be where he drew the line. "We're no imposters you half done mummy baka," Kushiha said. '_Attitudes right_,' several shinobi thought.

"You can't be Minato and Kushiha, they died the night of the Kyuubi attack," Tsunade said not sure if to be upset after that mummy comment at Danzo. "Look we are really Kushiha and Minato, and to prove it Old man Hiruzen and his wife, Tsunade, Jiraya, Hinash and his wife, and Tsume, where at our wedding," Kushiha said. The room was silent the Shinobi who had been named present, where left bug eyed and mouth a gap. Danzo snorted at what the women had said. "Preposterous if the Hokage had been married he would have invited us his advisors," Danzo stated.

"Actually," Tsunade began. "You three were purposely not invited," the blond Senju dead panned. The advisors looked at her shell shocked; not believing that the hokage had purposely not invited them. "We must celebrate the return of the fourth and his wife, and to the soon to be dead de," a fat council member began but quickly went silent when Minato appeared behind him his hand on his head. Minato pulled his hand up and as he did the ghostly image of the council member followed. With the flick of wrist Minato threw the soul sideways where it floated to the ground for a monument before vanishing.

Every one stared in stunned silent. Minato looked up at his former sensei before returning to his wife's side. "We have not returned to you, nor would we wish to after we have seen how you have treated our son," Minato said. "We have come to tell you of what you have done. Because of your selfishness and greed the champion of Kami as felled to a new world, condemning your selves and all others in the Elemental nations to one thousand years of suffering before a new champion is chosen," Kushiha continued. "What are you talking about Minato what do you mean Kamie's champion," Jiraya asked confused. "From what the Shinagami, and Kami have told us, a human would have been chosen to bring peace to the world, that human was naruto, but Now because you have banished him he no reason to stay in this world, and the Kyubbi taught him a Jutsu that allowed him to move to a new dimension," Kushiha Explained. Realization struck Jiraya. The elder toad of the toad summons had prophesied about how one of his students would bring peace to the world. And now he was gone.

"If he was so important, why hasn't Kami-sama brought him back," Danzo asked wanting more than ever to turn the Kyubbi brat into his own personal tool. Minato turned to him a look of disgust on his fac. "Kami cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; he can send angels like Kushiha to try and influence people but their choices he cannot force them to make." Minato explained Kushiha and Minato's heads tilted sideways as if listening to something. "Our time is up, we must return." And with that the Namakizi couple began to fade away.

No one moved nor stopped not believing what had just happened.

*with Naruto*

The space that Naruto was currently in was all white, yet he felt like he was standing on solid ground even thought there was none. "So this is the space between worlds? Not quite as impressive as I thought it be," Naruto said out loud as a door floated pass every once in a while. "**Any idea where you want to head to kit**," Kuruma asked curious as to where the blond would go. Naruto looked around for a moment before spotting a door that caught his attention. It was mainly black with green ones and zeros written on it. At the top in the center was a yellow D with bits falling of near the back, a blue dinosaur coming out of its opening. "**This one eh**," Kuruma mumbled forgetting, about the mental link for a moment. 'You say something Kuruma,' Naruto asked not sure as to what his older brother figure was talking about.

"**Nothing kit don't worry about kit. Come on your new life is waiting for you**." Naruto shrugged off his brother's words and move to the door. The door had no handle or knob so Naruto simply pushed and was met with mild resistance, taking a step back Naruto charged and just as his shoulder was about to meet the boor it swung open, and Naruto found him self falling.


	2. Arrival

Note: I need some betas! If anyone is interested, review or PM me please, all help is appreciated. Also thanks all of you who have favored this story since I posted it 1/18/13. It means a lot

"Talking"

'_Thinking/flash back'_

"**Demon/ higher being talking/ Technique"**

'_**Demon thought/ higher being thought'**_

**-Scene change-**

Naruto found himself free falling through a black space with one's, and zero's. Kurama who was watching things through Naruto's eyes couldn't help but sigh. '**Kits got learn to stop falling down bottom less pits. Toads aren't going to help him now**.'

Just before Naruto had begun creating the seal for the 'gate of fate' He had summoned Gamakichi, and told him that he was braking the contract with the toads. When Gamakichi had asked why, Naruto explained about his banishment and how he wanted nothing to do with Konoha, and how he wanted nothing to do with the village. No summon, person, or weapon. Nothing. To say the orange toad was shocked was an understatement.

'_**Wonder if he'll want to sine the fox contract**_**,'** Kurama mused. Would certainly be interesting combo to say the least. Just as the duo where contemplating what to do they saw a light underneath them. Naruto closed his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. Naruto kept them shut before noticing the secant of dust and wind. It almost made him think that he was in the land of wind, but upon opening his eyes he saw a desert like are, and that he was currently free falling, the harsh ground not far away, and closing in fast.

'_Not good_,' our blond hero thought, as he tried to come up with an idea to save himself from ending up a stain on the ground. "**Kit quick use the deva path's gravity manipulation, before we're nothing but a couple of pancakes**," Kurama calmly instructed. Naruto mentally slapped his forehead for not having thought of that sooner. Not long after having met the fox spirit during his training with Pervy sage Kuruma and Naruto had become fast friends once Kuruma explained what had happened the night he had attacked Konoha.

When Kurama had realized that Naruto held, he had called the young Uzumaki into his mind, which after some practice; Naruto had turned into a beautiful tropical beach with a forest not far off, and told the sun kissed blond of the power he held.

The Rinnegan.

So far since the activation of his families' ocular technique Naruto had begun learning the first three paths, Deva, Preta, and Animal. Deva allowed him to manipulate gravity, Preta allowed him to absorb chakra based techniques, and animal path allowed him to summon any animal regardless of having contracts with them or lack of.

Naruto began to gather his chakra, to levitate himself slowly to the ground when his body suddenly convulsed in pain. '_**Nuts**_,' thought Kurama. Naruto's chakra was flowing and swirling, in an erratic manner, making it impossible for Naruto to use it. '_**Got to do something before the kit and I wind up buzzard food**_**,**' Kurama panicked, before an idea went off in his head. Slowly the fox mass of chakra began forcing as much of his power as he could without damaging his host body. Naruto was still holding himself in pain as the wind cradled him doing little to slow his decent.

Naruto began to feel the familiar heat of the nii-san's chakra, as it began flooding his system. Before he could inquire as to what his brother was doing Naruto noticed the fox clock beginning to form, but something was off. Instead of taking the form of the fox as it should have it began forming a cocoon of sort around Naruto, and slowly began to solidify. Before he knew it Naruto found himself in a ball of red chakra.

And not a monument to soon. Just as the safeguard had been put up did Naruto feel himself hit the ground, but instead of the felling of hitting hard rock it felt more like Naruto had fall on a giant piece of gelatin. There was a loud pop and Naruto felt the slightly gentler touch of the ground as he hit it. Naruto slowly got up his head spinning, his vision blurred. The last thing the kyuubi jinjurichy saw before he passed out where two humanoid shapes approaching.

-**In a whit space**-

Currently their where four beings gathered in a large place that looked to be covered by a large dense white fog, or inside a cloud. The first figure was an imposing serpent like creature. Wrapped around his body that crackled with power, a long white beard and mustache of sorts, wearing a blue mask with lightning bolts on it, and a lightning shaped horn extending from said mask was Azulongmon Azure dragon of the east. The second being was a large red bird with balls of flame that seemed to gravitate around his neck almost like a string of beads worn by human monks. His body was a mix of flame colors. Red near the head and body, it wings and legs started yellow with flame tongs, followed by orange and ended with red. This was Zhuqiaomon. The Vermillion bird of the South.

The third being to appear was turtle of sorts with a tree for its shell. It had two heads with helmets that covered each head, one which covered the whole head the other that covered only part of the head. The third was the Black tortuous of the North Ebonwumon. The final one to appear was a large white tiger with purple stripes and a mask similar to Azulongmon's only purple and with silver stripes running around it. Two large rings encircled its back legs, while a pair of large shields where fitted onto its front legs. This was the white tiger if the west Baihumon.

Together for the first time in several digital years, had the four sovereigns gathered. Zhuqiaomon was the first to speak, going straight to the heart of the matter. "**So Azulongmon, why is it that you summoned use? Our time is valuable so do not waste it**." The crimson phinox warned, only to have the mighty dragon huff in response. **"You are in no position to make threats Zhuqiaomon, and as to why I have called you all here is to discuss the recent power we all felt**." The other sovereigns immediately understood now. They had all felt the massive amount of power come into the digital world. It had been a mix of a positive happy, almost childish energy, mixed in with something not quite evil, but greatly angry and strangely remorseful.

"**So have you found the source**," the right head of Ebonwumon asked curious as to what could give out such a feeling of such joy, hate and sadness. "**Not myself to say, but rather Babamon, and Jijimon, two watchers I had placed in the area to help monitor things in my land. They found a young child around the age of thirteen possibly fourteen in human time**." The sovereigns (except for Zhuqiaomon) employed other digimon to help them monitor what happened in and around their land as to not be surprised by anything unexpected. However the news of a human, and a child by human standards that could produce such power was unheard of.

Azulongmon continued speaking. "**From what I was told it that the child possess some kind of power unlike anything we have seen before, as well as a secondary power within that seems to be suppressed at the time**." The other sovereigns looked thoughtful. Baihumon, and Ebonwumon both where thinking that they may have found a solution to their problem at last, while Zhuqiaomon looked furious that a human, and a child no less cold give off such power. "**We must destroy it quickly then before it becomes a danger. I refuse to let a human wield such power**," the bird mega declared.

The other rulers shock their heads in frustration. **"Zhuqiaomon please put you petty hate aside for a moment. This child may prove to be our salvation**," Baihumon said with a strong yet surprisingly feminine voice. Zhuqiaomon let out a growl at the being called petty. "**It is your useless need to rely on humans who have no power to save us digimon, which has brought us to such a weakened state, something I refuse to accept**," the fire bird's response refusing to give an inch.

"**Regardless of what you believe, the child currently resides in the east, my land, so should I find you or any of your minions Zhuqiaomon I will consider it an act of hostility," **Azulongmon warned, his fellow sovereign simply growled in response. The other digimon looked at the defeated bird digimon with pity, before fading away, their meeting finished.

-Home of Baba and Jijimon-

Naruto slowly felt himself return to the wakening world. His body was still sore, and he could fell his chakra was still off kilter but had returned to somewhat stability. Currently at best he could probably hang on to a vertical surface for a moment before he lost control and fell off. Not much but better than nothing. "Ah look who finally decided to wake up, go to see you up and about, boy-o you gave us a bit of a scare when we found you." Naruto turned to where he heard the voice. He saw two human like people male and female. The male's face was completely covered by a head of wild white hair that flowed into a large white mustache/beard. He wore a tattered robe of sorts with stitches on the along the sided and bottom. He carried a staff with a yellow cat's paw with black claws at the top. This was Jijimon

The female was similar in a way. She was better dressed; her clothing was a large light purple coat of sorts with red and white triangles along the opening of her sleeve. Her hair which covered her eyes was tied back in a bun with a decretive gold pin with red gem in it holding it up. Around her neck was a necklace of pink pearls the largest at the center having a star made by several diamonds pointing in different directions (Crest of light). Like her companion she also carried a staff or to be more accurate broom. Her mouth seemed to be lined with stitches

Naruto couldn't help but stair at the comical dwarf twins for a moment longer before he replied. "Ah- thanks for helping me, but can you tell me where are we and who are you." The old man stepped up first. "How rude of us I am Jijimon, and this old hag is my lifelong mate Babamon," Jijimon said earning a smack on the head for the 'hag' comment. "Who you calling a hag you, old fart," Babamon retorted. Naruto cleared his thought gaining the attention of the bickering couple once more. Babamon had decency to look sheepish, Naruto couldn't tell anything about jijimon. "Sorry about that young lad," Babamon said before she picked up where the old digimon had dropped off. "Any way, you are in our home in the capital of the Easter lands ruled by Azulongmon."

Now that Naruto got a chance to look around he saw that he was indeed in some ones home. The walls where gray with a small window that let in the sun. There wasn't much in the room besides a chair off to the side, a wardrobe by the door, and the bed that Naruto was currently sitting on. "Okay that explains a bit but, answers me this now where is the eastern land and what's up with the mon at the end of your names?" Jiji and Babamon looked stunned for a monument before they started laughing. "Aw that's a good one young one, you almost had us going there," Babamon said in between her shrill laughs. Both elders continued laughing until that their blond guest wasn't laughing. "You… serious aren't yah wiper snapper," Jijimon responded looking surprised. "Did you hit your head, or short out your brain with that power you used lad. The eastern lands are in the digital world, and everyone knows that all Digimon have mon at the end of their name," Jijimon explained, only to be rewarded by a confused look.

The three stood in silence before Babamon broke the silence. "So you never heard of digimon, the digital world, or anything like that? How in the world did you get here then," The old digi-gal asked. "**I can explain that**," A voice said. Jijimon and Babamon felt a shiver go down their spines. A feeling of anger, and hate filled that air as a mass of red energy came from the blond human. The three watched as the energy began to take the shape of a dog like head with long pointed ears and fox like snout. "What in the worlds," Jijimon said tightening his grip on his staff. "**Allow me to intrudes myself, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko., but Kyuubi will do**." The energy introduced itself. "Kurama-nii chan how'd you get out of the seal,"Naruto asked surprised and elated that his brother could now leave the seal if only partly.

"Boy you got some exsplaning to do," Jijimon said still weary and curious as to what the human before him truly was. Naruto froze and sweat dropped. '_This is going to take a while'_ he thought.


	3. Naruto's plan and Tsunade's hope

Note : Not sure if I did this the first chapter so I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON

"Talking"

'_Thinking/flash back'_

"**Demon/ higher being talking/ Technique"**

'_**Demon thought/ higher being thought'**_

**-Scene change-**

The next hour was spent by Kurama explaining what he was, and a small fraction About Naruto's past. When Jiji and Babamon tried to get Naruto to tell them more, he simply avoided the question; with a simple 'I don't want to talk about it.' Jijimon wasn't ready to give up but a whack on the head from Babamon changed his mind, and left it with a comical looking lump.

"**So now that you know about me, and what the kit is what will you do**," Kurama asked curious as to how the odd couple would react to his container/littlie brother. '_**Though I guess I can't call him little any more**_' Kurama thought. The leap through the gate seemed to have aged Naruto by about a year or two. Such a change would be lost on a Biju since there life spans where infinite, but for a human their age was more obvious.

Jijimon and Babamon where silent for the moment, digesting everything they had just learned. Finally after a while Babamon spoke. "Yah had a hard life kiddo, even if you don't say it out loud. I guess yah came here even If yah didn't mean to, or know it to escape that life. We See you're a good kid, and I for one don't mind yah staying, so long as yah help out a bit around the house," the elderly digimon said smiling and showing her mouth that was normally covered.

Jijimon nodded his in agreement. "The hag's right," He began earning him a whack from Babamon's broom. "Yah a good kid down on his luck, I don't mind if yah stay with us until yah get your bearings, and form a plan on what yah want to do." Naruto looked and smile his first true smile in quite some time.

At that moment Naruto's stomach decided to make its wants known. Naruto blushed and his smile turned sheepish. Kurama looked amused and turned to the elder Digimon. "**I'll leave the kit in your hands, treat him well**," the fox spirit said, and his form began to fizzle before h disappeared.

Silence fell for a moment before Jijimon decide to break it. "So old hag what's for lunch." Naruto sweat dropped at the thump that perused.

-Konaha-

Tsunade was currently sitting in her office, mulling over what Jiraya had just told her. "Are absolutely sure that's what the toads said? That Naruto plans to break all ties with the village, just like that?" This was very upsetting news. It had been only a day since the council meeting, since Minato and Kushiha's appearance, only a day since Naruto's banishment, and now everything was falling apart. Sand Spring, wave, and even waterfall had all cut of ties and trade with Konaha leaving them high and dry. And to make matters worse when the Daimyo found out what the council had after receiving the letters of their former allies, he had cut the village budget in half and removed all the civilian council.

Tsunade didn't mind the last part so much but the rest was a blow to the village, and they were currently floundering at the moment. And to add insult to injury the first thing the fifth hokage heard about Naruto was that he wanted nothing to do with Konaha, and even broke his contract with the toads. "This couldn't possibly get worse," Tsunade said as she slumped back into the chair.(Beta Comment: Every person with "power" should know better than to utter these words! LOL)

At that moment a familiar light and feeling of malice filled the room. The anbu hidden in the room appeared intending to destroy the intruder but found themselves floating in mid-air unable to move. Standing in front of the door stood Kushiha next to a beautiful woman dressed in a simple whit Kimono with hair down to her waist, and fair skin. Tsunade looked surprised. She hadn't expected to see Kushiha again, and who was the women next to her? The power she gave off was almost suffocating.

"Hey, hey, Kushiha good to see you again, and who's the women in white? She quiet the looker," Jiraya said digging through his back pocket.

If looks could kill Jiraya would have bursted into flames from the stair the female Uzumaki gave him. "Show some respect pervert your in the presence of Lady Kami," Kushiha began but a hand raised by Kami silenced her.

"Calm your self Kushiha, we are here with good intentions," Kami said turning to Tsunade. The women in question was sweating profusely, unsure of what would happen. Kami coming here meant that what they wanted to talk about was no laughing matter, or of small importance.

"Because of your civilian council my champion has fled to a different world. I have managed to make contact with the deity of that world, and he is willing to allow several others to cross. Although, there is a catch, one of the ninja you send will have to remain, and should they fail to retrieve my champion then Naruto will stay in the new world he has landed in, never to be seen again."

Tsunade looked stunned. Naruto could be brought back? Incredible…but that would mean she would lose a shinobi in his place. Which was better, leave him to life away from pain or be selfish and bring him back. Her selfish part won.

Tsunade had lost many people she cared for, and she was not about to lose the only family she had left. "Very well. I need time to get a team together." Kami nodded, showing no emotion.

"I will return in several weeks' time, please have who you will send ready by the next full moon."

Kami and Kushiha began to glow. After a moment the glow was so bright Tsunade and Jiraya had to look away. Several thumps where herd when the light faded Tsunade looked at the ANBU for a moment before pressing the inter com. "Shizune, get me a list of all capable and active shinobi."

One way or another she would bring Naruto back. Even if she had to go herself.

-house of Jijimon and Babamon-

Dinner, as Naruto had found out that he had slept for nearly three whole days, was a simple beef stew made by Babamon, while Jijimon reading a paper he pulled out of who knows where. Babamon and Jijimon informed Naruto over how the digital world works, how it was connected to the human or real world as they referred to it, and digimon in general. After a while the trio decided to get go to sleep though Naruto found it difficult, due to having slept for nearly three days, but even he managed to fall asleep after several minutes of tossing and turning.

-Naruto's mind-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on the beach of his mind. Kurama was off to the side having transformed himself into a rather handsome human. He had shaggy but not wild reddish orange hair, and red eyes that unnerved Naruto the first time he had seen the kyuubi in his mortal form. "What's up fox-nii," Naruto asked curious as to why he had been called here.

Kurama looked at Naruto and stretched out his limbs. "I wanted to ask you Gaki, what you plan to do now?" the fox asked lazily

Naruto knew that Kurama was referring to their current situation. They were in a foreign territory, with no idea of where to go, and currently his chakra supply was messed up from the jump. Naruto crossed his arms as his faced scrunched up as was normal when he was thinking. After a moment of silence Naruto finally deiced. "The best thing to do right now is to stay with Baba and Jijimon while my Chakra system get straitened out, then we can try and get to the "Real World" or explore the digital world a bit."

Kurama could see the logic in his containers' words and nodded approvingly. "Good plan kit, now get out of here," Kurama said. Naruto felt the ground under him give way, and soon, like Alice, he was falling down the rabbit hole, or in this case the fox hole.

Naruto shot up gasping, and found himself back in the bedroom given to him. Naruto sighed and fell back onto his pillow. 'Hate it when you do that, damn fox,' Naruto growled in his thoughts. Kurama simply laughed.

That's a wrap! Sorry for the wait schools been hectic.

Also thanks to my new beta, Serinity Dawn. Yah make my work better and life easyer. Tons of thanks and love to yah, and my readers. Till next!


	4. a shared pain and new partnership formed

"Talking"

'_Thinking/flash back'_

"**Demon/ higher being talking/ Technique"**

'_**Demon thought/ higher being thought'**_

**-Scene change-**

**Authors note: For those who noticed similarities to a different Naruto digimon cross I want to say, I ain't copying it, just that it inspired me to write this story.**

Naruto groaned as he woke up. After falling asleep for the night for whatever reason he had dreamt of something jumping on his chest, and later that a hair ball had curled up to his side. As he sat up Naruto could have sworn he had heard someone laughing and several shushes. Naruto looked around to see who it was that had spoken. Seeing no one Naruto was about to write it off as a simple trick of his still sluggish mind when a thought formed.

The sound of several people screaming followed as Naruto lifted the sheets and peered under his bed.

Babamon and Jijimon walked in to see an in-training digimon, and a familiar white and purple digimon which they frankly had no idea at what level it was at. "Where's the gaki at?" Jijimon asked as he could not see where his blond house guest was at. The three digimon did not answer, but simply continued staring up at the ceiling, two in astonishment, and the white and purple digimon in childlike glee.

Babamon and Jijimon followed the gazes of the three young digimon to see their human guest sticking to the ceiling. It would have been comical if not for the fact that such a feat should not have been possible. Jijimon was left so astonished a single eye was actually visible through his main of ragged mop like hair. Babamon even lifted her hair to make sure she was not seeing things.

"What the heck are those things," Naruto cried from his spot on the ceiling. Naruto currently wore his ruined shorts which he had fallen asleep in after having washed them.

Babamon managed to recover first, and let her hair fall down back over her eyes. "Well boy these are digimon, we told you about them yesterday remember," The elderly digimon said as she shook her partner to get him to come back to reality.

Naruto looked at the creatures he had found for a moment, examining them, he found that not one of them where very large. The largest was the purple digimon, with a white muzzle and tip on his tail. On his forehead was a red crest surrounded by a black metal of some sort.

The second largest was white with purple tips on its ears that divided into three points at the end. It had large green eyes and Naruto had to admit it was rather cute with big green eyes. On it forehead was a red triangle similar to the purple digimon, but had a black triangle pointing down rather than black surrounding the red.

"Don't be surprised Gaki we told you the day before that this world is inhabited by digimon. Now get down here and I'll introduce you to them," Babamon said as Naruto looked at the digimon warily. The purple and white one looked rather comical with its stubby legs and tail, and its zigzag shaped mouth, and the white one Naruto had to admit looked rather cute, with its big green eyes filled with wonder. Naruto knew better than to judge something on face value alone though, epically after his fight with Kiba and Akamaru.

Slowly making his way down, caused Babamon and Jijimon to be staring once more as he walked down the wall, Naruto stopped once he was back on the ground. Babamon shook her head once she regained her senses at the blonds hesitant. 'Then again the boy never saw a digimon, and I and the old coot look human if a bit disproportioned,' Babamon thought.

"Come now, they won't bite, and they aren't much of a threat to you," Babamon said as she went over to Naruto, grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the digimon. Naruto was surprised by the strength such an elderly digimon had. He remembered how Baba and Jijimon explained to Naruto about the digimon evolution line, and how they were mega level, strongest of digimon, even if they didn't look it.

"Now then this one is Dorimon," Babamon said as she pointed to the purple and white digimon with the zigzag mouth.

"And this cream puff is Calamon," Babamon said pointing to the white and purple digimon. Calamon's ears suddenly enlarged, and it took off and floated right up to Naruto starling him.

"Hey misters how yah learn to stick to the wall, can yah teach me, hu can yah, hu can ya, can yah hu," Calamon asked in a way that reminded Naruto of his-self back before he met Kurama.

Naruto gave Calamon a serious look that unnerved the little digimon. "Thiers no telling if you'll be able to learn to do what I just did," and Calamon's face fell, but Naruto face softened and his voice became happier as he continued," "But…) we won't now till we try will we." Calamon instantly brightened, his eyes glimmering and a wide smiled plastered to his face.

Naruto turned to Dorimon who felt somewhat nervous about the human looking at him. "How about you come with us?" Naruto asked as he knelt down and extended his hand, a warm smile on his face. Dorimon looked up at the human in shock. Nobody had ever asked if he wanted to come do whatever it was they were doing.

The other in-training digimon simply made fun of him and ran away whenever he came near.

The more powerful digimon usually ignored him or, beat him up. He always made it through and survived, Jijimon and Babamon being the only ones that helped him. Calamon played with him, simply because Dorimon simply hadn't told him not to. "A-are you sure you want me t-to c –come along," Dorimon asked somewhat frightened as to what the humans true intention might be.

Naruto smile warmly, "Of course, call it my way of apologizing for screaming earlier," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Dorimon swallowed somewhat unsure but agreed none the less. Babamon and Jijimon smiled

"If yah boys are planning to head out I'll make yah breakfast, and heck lunch if yah want," Babamon offered. Naruto smiled and nodded in gratitude. The elder digimon smiled and made her way back to the kitchen, her partner silent thinking about the blond, and the power he might hold.

-Realm of the gods-

"And why should I condone such action," Kami asked her brothers sitting in their thrones, gold for Kami red for Yami, and a black marble for Shinigami. Kami had been called back to heaven by her siblings to discuss a matter of great importance.

"You know as well as we, that where one of the nine are the others must be as well, less the balance fall to pieces. Not only that if the other eight Biju and their hosts are left as they are that group of humans, Akatuki, will use them to revive the ten tails. Something we know you don't want to see, not after how much your champion had to give to defeat it," Shinigami said in a deep raspy voice that only death could have.

Kami could see her brother's point. Knowing the pain and sacrifice her last chosen, now known only as the sage of the six paths, had faced to stop the ten tails, who is their fallen sibling. "Now don't get us wrong it is not as though we care for your little pets," Yami said purposely angering Kami, that her children as she saw them, where called pets. "But even we do not wish face Jubi. Not after last time," Yami said resting his head against his hand.

Yami wore the appearance of a human in his thirties with red hair and eyes. He wore a black cloak and had dark black skin with a red vein like pattern running over it.

Kami made no reply. "And we also know those you send will have no hope to retrieve, the boy once he finds his partner," Yami said suddenly finding the far wall interesting.

Kami looked as though she had something to say, but instead sighed, slumping back. "Very well," Kami said giving into defeat. "Very well we shall send the other eight, to the world ruled by Fanglongmon," Kami declared Shinigami and Yami smiling.

Things were going to go to hell in the digital world.

-Canyon in the digital world-

Dorimon, and Calamon where currently practicing the first exercises that Naruto had showed them after explaining what he had done back at the elders home, and how chakra was made and used. As it turns out digimon are capable of using chakra, and currently Dorimon, and Calamon where practicing using chakra by keeping pebbles stuck to their foreheads.

"Nicely done you two, well call it quits for now, and have lunch," Naruto instructed the digimon currently trying to keep the pebbles from falling.

Calamon had less success than Dorimon, but even the small purple hair ball still had trouble. Both let their stones fall with a sigh, before running over to the picnic that Naruto had set up.

'Picnic more like a banquet,' Naruto thought at the sight of all the food, still unsure at how Babamon managed to fit it all into such a small basket.

Dorimon had a rather comical waterfall of drool coming from his mouth as Calamon stared at the food eyes shining brightly. "Let's dig in," The cried as they sat down and began to pig out.

After watching for a moment Naruto finally started eating himself when he saw how fast Dorimon was eating everything. '_Well that explains that_,' Naruto thought, as he watched in amusement the black hole that was Dorimon.

"Hey freak yah better give up that food, or else well get rough," A sudden voice cried, ruining Naruto's mood as he recognized the too familiar the tone. It made Dorimon freeze mid bite, and Calamon look up in confusion a grilled apple hanging from his mouth.

Turning the trio saw what looked like three kids made of rock. They had pebbles that came up giving them a rounded ear shape on the top of their head, gray stones with cracks made up their body, and zipper-like mouth, with teeth that would inter lock if their mouth had been closed.

Naruto narrowed his eye as they came closer. The one in the center looked to be the ring-leader, and was examining him with yellow eyes. "Hmm- yah know what, keep your food probably go' yer germs on it! Instead give us the human and we'll let yah go," The leader said.

Naruto raised an eye, anger boiling inside him at a familiar feeling. "And who are you three," Naruto asked, the leader smirking before sticking his thumb to himself.

"We're the Gotsumon trio, and where saving you, from the Z freak over there, so be grateful," the leader of the group stated.

Dorimon was shaking. '_Now Naruto is going to leave me as well,'_ the in-training digimon thought sadly.

Naruto crossed his arms, in the way that he did when he thought, before saying, "How about you three leave, before you make me angry."

The leader was caught off guard, but quickly became angry, "Yah think yah tough, you ain't even got a partner. Those two wimp's aren't going to help yah," He retorted, and suddenly found himself suffocating suddenly.

Naruto's face was covered by darkness, so Dorimon and Calamon could not see what was happening, but the Gotsumon had a clear view of his eyes. Once blue now purple with black rings, they made the rooky digimon feel as though judgment was about to be passed over them.

Naruto lifted his hand in front of the leaders face and uttered, "Almighty push." At first noting seemed to happen, but then the three golem digimon where sent flying by an unseen force. Part of the ground in front of Naruto collapsed under the intense gravitational pressure.

Dorimon's mouth was hanging wide open, while Calamon's eyes where wide in wonder once more.

"Come on let's finish eating, and pack up. I don't want any other temes rune my mood ay more than it already is," Naruto said, shrugging then picking up the spoon for the soup he had been drinking.

Calamon in his child like manner shrugged off the encounter and continued eating. Dorimon was staring at the human, amazed and somewhat frightened by his power. The rest of the picnic went in silence as they all brooded over their thoughts.

"There that's it," Naruto said packing away the last of the supply. Dorimon gulped finally having decided. "Na-Naruto s-sama, pl-pleas let m-me be your pa-partner," the in-training digimon said bowing, but due to his diminutive legs it looked more like he was nodding but not raising his head.

Naruto stared at Dorimon for a moment before walking over to him and crouching. Dorimon panicked thinking he had said something wrong, and angered Naruto, but to his surprised hand presented it-self.

Looking up he saw the warm smile that he would always remember. "Don't call me 'sama', stop stuttering, and you got yourself a deal," Naruto said. Dorimon looked at the human for a moment thinking it was just some cruel trick, but the sincerity in his eyes showed he was telling the truth.

Naruto waited for Dorimon to respond, when the digimon started to tear up. Naruto panicked for a moment, but then calmed down as he sensed over whelming joy from the in training dog dragon hybrid.

Dorimon suddenly jumped into Naruto knocking the boy backwards with a surprisingly strong force. "Th-thank you so much, Naruto, I-I always tho-thought that, no one wou-would ever want me because of what I am," Dorimon said trying to control his sobs. Naruto smiled softly, as he held the in-training digimon closer. Warmth soon filled his hand as a soft glow appeared from his hand.

Naruto and Dorimon temporarily stopped their happy moment as they watched small particles gather to Naruto's hand and form a rectangle shaped device. It was mostly white with gold outlining around the side and screen. Under the screen there were three buttons and some arrows further underneath those. Along the right side was a large slot of sorts that looked like something flat would be passed through it.

Naruto looked at the device turning it around unsure as to what it was. "What the heck is this," Naruto said scrutinizing the small device.

Dorimon stared at the device in wonder. "No way, it's a digi-vice," the in-training digimon said.

Naruto looked at his partner in confusion.

"A what," he asked

Dorimon looked at Naruto and explained, "A digi-vice is the proof of a digimon and human's partnership, and also it allows a human to help increase their partners power, how I don't know," Dorimon said scratching the back of his head.

Naruto looked at the device, no bigger than his hand and smiled. 'Partner,' he thought before turning to Dorimon. "I guess this means its official now! Let's head back and we can tell Jijimon, and Babamon, the good news," Naruto said with Dorimon jumping and shouting "yah!" excitedly. Calamon observed the two, not quiet understanding them, but still happy none the less.

-Konaho, Hokages office-

Tsunade was currently looking at the retrieval team satisfied. It consisted of teams seven through ten along with their jonin senseis, and to replace Sasuke, Tsunade had chosen an ANBU that would be known as Yamato for the mission. Danzo had forced her to have one of his men on the team as well. The person the old war hawk had chosen, surprisingly, was a young genin called Sai, who had a talent with ink based jutsu. Jiraya had also volunteered for this mission, considering the fact that Naruto was or had been his student, plus the fact of who his father was. It was not surprising the old toad had volunteered. What Danzo was planning, Tsunade didn't know, but she'd be dammed if he got away with it.

Shizune looked at the list slightly worried. She understood why her teacher had chosen this group as that they had a strong connection to Naruto, but so many Jonin, an ANBU, plus Jiraya, and a root in training? That seemed like over kill. "Lady Tsunade, are you sure it's such a good Idea to send so many people. I know Naruto, means a lot to you, but still, this seems like over kill," Shizune asked.

Tsunade gave Shizune a hard look that made her somewhat nervous, and hold on to Tonton much tighter. The pig also looked nervous and gulped audibly. "I understand your concern Shizune, but I can't grantee if Naruto will return. So I want to be prepared just in case. I doubt it will come to blows, but there's no telling, epically not after the councils last stunt. Also unless we get Naruto back, none of the Nations we lost will want to form an alliance with us."

Shizune understood what her teacher was saying, but still couldn't help but worry. '_Please, Kami if you're listing, please bring Naruto and every one home safely, please_.'

-Home of Babamon and Jijimon-

Currently the group of five where celebrating Naruto and Dorimon becoming partners. "Old hag another on I ain't stopping for anything," Jijimon said finishing off his tenth cup of rum, he had brought from the human world last time he had visited.

Normally Babamon would have stopped her partner after three, but today was a special day.

"Here yah are yah old bag of bones," Babamon said giving Jijimon his cup. Naruto was currently enjoying, some handmade ramen that Babamon had made for him, while Dorimon, was eating something called a meat apple pie.

"So what are you going to do now, that your partners," Babamon asked putting a fresh plate of grilled meat on the table.

Naruto looked up from his Ramen, noodles comically hanging out. Naruto quickly gulped them down and responded, "First I need to recover, I'm not quiet at a hundred percent and second I want to train Dorimon a bit."

Babamon nodded in understanding as she sat down and began eating.

-In the desert-

A group of four where currently walking through the night. Two where human shaped one male one female, the one of the figures was shaped like an armadillo with strands of fur sticking out from the side of its head; the other looked to be some kind of bee of sorts.

"Are you sure that we're heading the right way," the girl asked. The girl looked to be about fourteen, or so with green hair tanned skin and light brown eyes.

"Don't worry! I know where we're going," The bee replied.

The girl crossed her arms, "Uh, last time you said that we walked into a haunted mansion," She responded.

The bee froze and sweat dropped. "Uh… I'm certain this time, right Armadillomon," the bee asked the four legged digimon.

"Of course I know this place like the back of my hand," The rookie replied.

"You don't have hands," the boy said in a monotone voice.

"Where doomed," the girl said crying twin waterfalls.

"Come on have some faith in your partners, now," Armadillomon said.

"They're right Fuu. They know this place better than us, so it's best they lead us," the boy said.

The girl sighed knowing her red haired travel companion was right. "All right the sooner we get to Babamon and Jijimon the sooner we can decide what to do."

The boy said nothing as they continued onward, what they would find, was unknown to them.

they would find.


	5. Old and new faces

Out of habit I say this I do not own Naruto OR Digimon, just this story and any OC I create.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/higher being talking,"**

'_**Demon/higher being thinking**_**'**

_Flash back_

-Scene break-

**Technique**

Note: for simplicity all attacks will be in English.

Also want to thank my new beta both for her help and her suggestions which made my stories sound so much better, Thanks Serinity Dawn

Naruto was currently standing on the beach he had created in his mind once more, but this time Kyuubi was in his fox form, tails waving lazily behind him. "So what's up Kurama-nii," Naruto asked looking up at the fox.

"**I've been thinking and decided ****to teach you****several fox type techniques, including a form of tai-jutsu called the fox fist, which is built up mostly on fooling your enemies. It is used primarily by drawing their attention somewhere else while you nail 'em and I also want you to sign this**," Kurama said as he brought out a large scroll. Naruto instantly recognized it as a summoning scroll.

"**This is the fox summing contract, and just like with the toad summing contract you sign it with blood, when you awaken you should find the contract next to you**," Kurama instructed as he handed Naruto the scroll via tail.

Naruto let out a whistle as he examined the scroll. It was larger than him, and had red trimming, green for the main part, with foxes decorating the outside. Unrolling it Naruto was able to see each the inside was like the toad contract, but only no one had signed it yet.

"Kurama-nii," Naruto said looking up teary eyed.

"**Don't get mushy on me kit, you know I hate all that mushy junk,**" the fox said smiling. "**Now, Kit, I think it's time you wake up, cause something seems to have happened with your partner**," Kurama said. Naruto stiffened, and felt him-self go weightless. Next thing the blond knew he was back in the guest bed. Next to him, the scroll that Kurama gave him was leaning against the bed. Naruto quickly looked around slightly panicked trying to find Dorimon, when he noticed a heavy weight on his, chest. Looking up Naruto only saw purple fur, only it was much more than what Dorimon should have had.

"Do-Dorimon," Naruto asked his mouth hanging open. The bundle lifted its head, its eyes half open mouth agape, only half awake.

"Wha… Naruto-sam…I mean san what's wrong," The creature said getting down from the bed. That confirmed it. "Dorimon what happened to you," Naruto asked in awe. Dorimon or the digimon that had once been Dorimon looked confused until he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He was no longer the head on stubby legs/feet. He stood at about four feet tall, and reached Naruto's chest. He still had the same mane of purple fur, with white stripes, but now stood on his two back legs while the front legs where more like short arms with claws on the end. Turning sideways, he saw a pair of stubby wings not capable of flight grafted on his back. His tail was relatively the same only longer, and bigger. The most notable feature however was a large red gem of sorts held in place by some metal that was welded on to Doramon's fore head.

"What the heck happened to you? "Naruto asked unsure on what was going on with his partner.

Dorimon made no sign to answer until, he started shaking. "Dorimon you okay," Naruto asked stepping to his partner a hand raised to place on his shoulder in a comforting manner, but before he could reach his comrade Doramon suddenly leapt into the air.

"Alright I did it I digivolved," The now Rookie digimon shouted surprising Naruto somewhat.

Naruto smiled when Dorimon or whatever his name was now landed. Jijimon and Babamon had briefly explained how a digimon digivolved when they reached the peak if their previous form's power. By digivolving a digimon could gain new powers, and a new from as well.

"Dorimon congratulations," Naruto said smiling from ear to ear.

His partner turned to him as tears began to form. "Hu Dorimon you okay," Naruto asked unsure if he had just offended his partner.

"I-I'm glad, I honestly thought I never digivolve," The no longer Dorimon said using his still somewhat stubby arms to wipe away tears.

Dorimon suddenly perked up. "Oh and Naruto-san," Dorimon said turning to his partner," the names not Dorimon anymore its Dorumon."

Naruto sweat drooped at how bipolar his partner was. "Uh, anyway, Dorumon I want to say congratulation on digivolving," Naruto said placing his hand on his partners solder. Dorumon smiled and at that moment Babamon walked in.

"Ah I told you yah old coot I felt something, and se I was right Dorimon digivolved, congratulations by the way yah fuzz ball," The old hag Babamon said. Jijimon, not far behind her, was mumbling something about losing to the old witch.

"Morning Babamon-san, Jijimon-san," Dorumon and Naruto greeted them happily.

"Morning gaki, fuzz ball," Jijimon said still somewhat bitter at losing whatever he lost.

Naruto at that moment realized the lack of a certain amount of hyper active energy. "Hey any one seen Calamon," Naruto asked, looking around to see where the hyper cream puff had gone.

"Mm I think I saw the cream puff heading out earlier when I went to get medicine for my hang over in the night," Jijimon said absently scratching his mustache.

Naruto crossed his arm. "You sure it's okay for Calamon to be out on his own," the blond haired boy worrying slightly for his friend.

Jijimon simply waved his large gloved hand, "Aw don't worry about the cream puff he ain't gonna get inta any trouble, anyway come on, the old hag made her famous hot cakes, yah ain't lived till you had some," Jijimon said. Babamon slowly lowered her broom staff, she had been about to hit her mate for the hag comment but he had luckily saved himself with the complement on her cooking. '_Well, well, well, he does have some self-awareness.'_

Dorumon attention instantly perked up, and next thing the old couple knew, there in front of them was a cloud shaped Dorumon, and they could hear the sounds of a screaming Naruto.

"Hurry up yah old coot or the fuzz ball will have left us with nothing but plates… if where lucky," Babamon said heading to the kitchen/ dining room.

-Konoha-

"**Is every one ready?"** Kami asked. She was much the same as when Tsunade had first seen her, dressed in white, dark hair flowing behind her. Behind the Hokage, stood all the selected shinobi that would be taking part in current mission. The shinobi council, while all agreed to retrieving Naruto, had been hesitant to send such a large number of shinobi, and Jiraya to boot. It only took Tsunade breaking one desk to convince them it was a necessary number.

"Is every one aware of what this mission entails and target?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai," was the immediate response.

Tsunade smiled satisfied before turning to the goddess," Lady Kami if you would," Tsunade said. Kami nodded. Turning to a wall she brought her hands together leaving about an inch in between them. Energy began to gather in a ball between the palms and slowly Kami spread them further and further apart. Once the energy had grown to roughly the size of an orange, she thrust her hands forward, and yelled "**Ha**."

The energy shot forward and just before it hit the wall it seemed to flatten and spread out. Before long a large hole had formed, the far end was dark. The genin where all nervous, because those who had gone on 'the Sasuke retrieval mission' where not back to their full capabilities, while the rest were unsure if the women before them was truly Kami, but if the rumors they had heard where true than they had nothing to fear.

"Kakashi, seeing as Naruto was your student, I'm placing you in charge of this mission, if you fail it'll be on your head," Tsunade warned. Kakashi nodded nervously, not needing any more motivation.

"Alright then go," Tsunade ordered ant they all took off. Tsunade watched as they left through the Kami made portal, one by one. Out of the corner of her eye the Tsunade noticed movement, and before she could act the intruder leapt after the Naruto revival team.

"Stop," Tsunade called after the person but it was too late as the portal closed behind him.

Kami placed her hand on the last Senju calmly. "**It is alright, if fortune is with us then he might be the one to retrieve my champion, as my champion had done for him,**" The goddess of light and life said softly. Tsunade looked unsure, and silently prayed even though Kami was right next to her.

-Digital world-

Naruto and Dorumon was out in a valley not too far away from Jijimon and Babamon's, house. Currently the duo where practicing chakra control and Naruto was trying to teach Dorumon the academy basic jutsus, clone, transformation, and substitution.

"Okay let's see if yah got it," Naruto said, mildly impressed by Dorumon's ability to absorbed knowledge, like a sponge did water.

"Substitution," Naruto instructed, Dorumon nodded and made the hand signs. Dorumon poofed and in his place was a rock.

Naruto nodded approvingly, then said, "Alright show me a transformation." Dorumon went through the signs and poofed again. This time however there stood a ruff version of Naruto. Doing a quick walk around, Naruto crossed his arms.

"Not bad, a bit ruff here and their but nothing major," Naruto said only having spotted his hair and skin being slightly darker than it actually was.

"And now the clone," Naruto said. Dorumon began the hand signs. Several clouds of smoke appeared and their stood several dead looking Dorumon.

"Ah, what happened," Dorumon pinked slightly. He went through the hand signs correctly, and was sure he had put a decent amount of Chakra. '_What will Naruto say, what if doesn't want me to be his partner anymore because I can't do a simple technique_,' Dorumon panicked slightly in his head.

Naruto meanwhile simply looked at the clones, several thoughts floating through his head. "**It would seem that the fuzz ball has the same problem you did, when learning the clone**" Kurama said in Naruto's mind. Naruto nodded remembering how he had too much chakra to do the regular clone jutsu.

"**Speaking of Chakra, have you noticed kit**," Kurama asked? _'You mean how my chakra has regenerated faster than it should? Yah I noticed, and I wanted to ask you about that_,' Naruto replied in his mind.

"**I would guess that either the crossing has affected your chakra in a way that makes it more potent, or possibly that time here moves differently than time in the elemental nations, which wouldn't be unthinkable**," Kurama said. Naruto didn't know what Kurama meant by time moving differently here but understood what the fox was saying.

'_So either way I would regenerate chakra faster than I normally would back home_,' Naruto stated simply.

"**That's about it kit, and by the way yah might want to calm your purple friend, we got some unwanted guest on the way**."

Naruto looked confused when he felt a spike in power. Dorumon who also felt the spike looked up. In the sky a vortex of sorts formed and several lights shout out. Even at their current distance they were Naruto could feel the chakra signatures emanating from each point.

"How could hey," Naruto said shocked, Dorumon looked at Naruto unsure what he meant.

"Naruto is something wrong," Dorumon asked looking from Naruto to the lights and back.

Naruto gulped and turned to leave. "Dorumon we need to move, now!" The last word came out with more force than intended but this was a dire situation.

Dorumon moved to follow but the rays of light suddenly touched down not too far away from the duo.

"Oh I feel like I'm about to hurl," Choji said covering his mouth.

"Try to keep it together, Choji," Asuma said not doing too well himself.

The retrieval team where all slightly disoriented and felt slightly ill, but not much more than that. Hinata was slightly bent, trying to regain her breath. Straightening up Hinata took a deep breath, eyes shut. Letting out her held breath Hinata opened her eyes. When she did Hinata noticed a familiar head of blond hair heading away from them. "Everyone, look over there," Hinata cried pointing in the direction Naruto was heading.

Everyone was shocked to hear Hinata speak without stuttering, but looked in the direction she was indicating. Neji activated his Byakugan, and searched the area that the clan heiress was pointing to. About a half mile ahead Neji spotted their target along with a second creature he didn't recognize.

"I see him half a mile and going, their also seems to be some kind of creature with him, I don't know if it a kind of summon or something else," Neji said.

"Well, why are we just sitting here, let's move!" Kiba said, and every one took off.

-With Naruto and Dorumon-

"Naruto who were those guys and why are we running," Dorumon asked. While Naruto had taught Dorumon how to 'Ninja sprint', as Naruto liked to call it, Dorumon was nowhere near Naruto's speed. Not wanting to leave his partner behind, Naruto had slowed himself down so he matched pace with Dorumon.

"They're from my old village, why or how their even here, I don't know. I just know that I don't want anything to do with them or my old home anymore," Naruto said. Dorumon could hear the pain in his tamers voice and didn't want to push the matter any further.

"Well, whoever they are their gaining on us!" Dorumon said I would strike looking over his shoulder peaking behind. Naruto turned his head and could see that the team from Konoha where quickly making headway, and closing the gap.

"Seems like we'll have to face them here, and send them packing. I don't want them to follow us to Old man Ji and Ba's house," Naruto said skidding to a halt.

Dorumon halted as well looking at his tamer, He could see the resolve in his Tamers eyes, but his hands were shaking.

Naruto made his signature cross sine, and said "Shadow clone Jutsu!" three clouds of Smoke appeared and so did three clones. "Dorumon I want you and the clones to go and stall for time, a minute or two is all I need," Naruto said.

Dorumon didn't know what his Tamer had planned but nodded and said, "Yes sir," Before taking off after the clones in pursuit. Naruto sighed and pulled his sleeve back to reveal a seal hidden on the underside of his wrist. Pouring Chakra into the seal the scroll Kurama had given him appeared. '_I was planning on holding off on the scroll till I got to the real world, but its best I have an ace up my sleeve. To think they sent all of teams seven through ten, pulse Jiraya and an ANBU. Don't know who the pale kid is but it's best I be prepared for anythin_g,' Naruto thought as he unrolled the large scroll.

"**Kit before you sign the scroll, you should know this is one of the demon scrolls**," Kurama spoke.

'_Demon scroll_," Naruto asked not knowing what his brother meant.

"**It's like a regular summing scroll, but it also has a few extra features**," Kurama said. "**Sigh it and I'll explain the rest**," The fox instructed. Naruto did as he was told, using his teeth to bite his thumb enough to bleed.

-With Dorumon-

Dorumon was slightly nervous. Naruto had seemed worried about these newcomers. Why someone like him feared them, didn't make sense unless of course they were powerful. '_No don't think like that. If Naruto thought they were dangerous he wouldn't have sent me and his clones, would he_?'

"Hey Dorumon, don't be nervous, the boss has a plan, he just needs time to get it to work, all right?" One of the clones said reassuringly.

Dorumon gave a toothy grin, knowing the clone was right. Several seconds of silence passed before they stopped several meters from the group who arrived. "Naruto," The one with pink hair cried happily. She moved to greet her friend but was stopped by the one with long brown hair, and veins around his eyes.

"Hold on Sakura, there all clones," the one with brown hair said. Dorumon gulped but stepped forward, hoping to have a brave face on.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Naruto," Dorumon demanded. Several of the humans looked surprise, as they had never seen a creature like Dorumon before, let alone one that could talk.

The tallest of the group, reminded Dorumon of the weird Scarecrow like digimon he had seen around, stepped forward. "We were sent to recover Naruto, and if I may ask who, and what are you," He asked. One of the clones steeped up and spoke. "He's the boss's partner and in case you didn't notice earlier, the boss turned and ran away from you, so what does that tell you," the clone stated.

Kakashi sighed seeing as that this wouldn't be easy. "If he's not going back willingly then I see no way than to use force," The copycat ninja said.

The clones all gave a sly smirk in response. "We were hoping you would say that," The leader said. Suddenly all three clones busted into gold, stunning the shinobi retrieval squad. Two of the clones suddenly disappeared confusing the retrieval team.

"Over there," Neji cried where one clone appeared to their right arms behind his head as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"And there," Hinata said having activated her own Byakugan. The second clone had his arms crossed, grinning like a fox.

"All right boys, **Three way cage**," The leader cried as he raised his arms, the other two following suit.

"Everyone move!" Kakashi instructed, but was too late. The clones each thrust their arms down, and shockingly, the glow around their body extended down, their hands forming into claws. The claws smashed through the ground as if it where nothing, while the squad moved to escape whatever the clones where planning.

Suddenly the hands shout out of the ground and moved to connect in the center, while multiple arms shout from the side. The squad didn't have that far a distance to escape from, but unfortunately for them the clones where faster. The team managed several feet but the cage had formed before they could escape.

"Damn it!" Kiba cried as he hit the cage with his shoulder.

"Don't bother the cage is pure chakra, trying to break it is impossible," The leader said.

"If what you say is true about this cage, then all it needs are a good few taps," Neiji said as he got into the Hyuuga fighting style.

"**Eight Trigrams, sixty four palms**," Neiji proclaimed as he began striking at the cage and bars.

"Two palms,"

"Four palms,"

"Eight palms,"

"Sixteen palms,"

"Thirty two palms,"

"Sixty four palms," Neji proclaimed as he finished striking at the cage, but to his shock and the shock of the team the bars didn't seem affected in the least.

"Don't bother the chakra we possess has the ability to heal any wound, and counter the strongest poisons. Your attacks won't affect us," the clone to the right said.

"If we can't break through then we'll go under," Kiba proclaimed.

"Bark bark," Akamaru cried knowing what his partner was planning.

Kiba suddenly dropped to the floor landing on his hands. "**All fours style**," He proclaimed with Akamaru jumping onto his back.

"**BARK BARK(Man beast clone)" **The dog suddenly was consumed in a cloud of smoke, and standing on top of Kiba was a clone of himself. Suddenly the Inuzuka and ninkin started spinning upward before they turned downward and into the ground. "**Tunneling Fang****!**"

The clones did nothing but smirk as Kiba began drilling into the ground. The jonin instantly realized that something was wrong. "Kiba stop," Kurenai called out, but was too late, as Kiba and Akamaru where suddenly flung back their bodies sparking with electricity.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata cried as she ran over to her team mate.

"Ow," Kiba said as he slowly sat up, Akamaru whimpering in pain.

"This technique was made to capture and detain an enemy force, and prevent them from escaping by almost any means," the clone to the left stated..

The Jonin saw no way out at the moment, with the self-repairing cage, and its ability to repel anyone who tried to break it. "So then how long, do you plan to keep us here," Kakashi asked lazily digging through his pocket, until he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise.

"Is now really the time to read that trash," Kurenai asked, her anti-perv side showing.

"Well, we don't know how long we'll be here, so we might as well get comfortable," Kakashi replied lazily. The clones and Dorumon who had been silent all sweat dropped at Kakashi's non-shallot attitude.

"Ah we were only told to buy the boss enough time to get whatever it was he was planning ready, he should be here soon actually," The leader said. Next thing he knew a large stone came flying straight into the back of his head causing him to kneel over in pain.

"You had to go and say I was about to show up, and ruin my big entrance didn't you," A voice called out. Everyone directed their attention to a ledge above them where Naruto stood, a large coat he hadn't been wearing before, draped over his shoulders.

Everyone watched and thought the same. '_Naruto_.'

'So that is the weapon Lord Danzo wants' me to retrieve,' Sai thought looking the blond over.

Naruto meanwhile was looking to see who had come, and was surprised by both the large number, and who had been sent.

Sakura, Kakashi, all of teams eight through ten, pervy sage, and two others he didn't recognize, one tall with brown hair spiky like his but not quite the same, the other was a kid around the genin's age, with dark hair and a pail as if he had never gone outside before.

"Ah, Naruto, I'm a little lost here, mind explaining who they are, and what's going on," Dorumon asked. Everyone's attention turned to the purple furred dinosaur like creature as he spoke ruining the atmosphere.

"And what are you, anyway," Sakura asked not noticing him at first.

A hand suddenly placed itself on Dorumon's shoulder making the digimon look up to see Naruto standing there. The team surprised by the blond's appearance turned back to the ledge that was now empty.

'How did he move so fast, not even the **Byakugan** could track him,' Neji thought flabbergasted.

"This is Dorumon, a digimon which is one of creatures that live in the digital world which is the world we are in right now. If you look up you'll see the real world as the digimon refer to it or earth as it is actually called," Naruto said giving them some information.

"As for who they are, Dorumon, they are people from my village, and I won't bore you with the details, any way you can let them go boys," Naruto said indicating the clones. The clones all poofed from existence, in unison, the cage dissolving after them.

"As for why they're here I don't know," Naruto said looking at his former friends with mixed emotions.

"We're here to bring you back baka," Kiba barked still annoyed that he had been shocked.

Naruto stared blankly before he started giggling, the chuckling, and finally busted all out laughing. Soon his laughter began to recede, and finally he was able to focus on the group who was looking at him slightly disturbed. Even Dorumon was looking at his tamer worried that he had cracked.

"You guys came to bring me back, after all the hell the village has given me, and after they had the audacity to banish me for successfully bringing back their precious Uchiha, who if I may add left of his own free will." Naruto said his eyes turning cold.

The genin, where all confused as to what Naruto meant when he referred to hell, the jonin, ANBU and Jiraya however understood perfectly. It was obvious to all however that Naruto would not return willfully.

'_This is starting to turn into the Sasuke retrieval mission all over again. Troublesome_,' Shikamaru thought knowing this was only going to end in a struggle. A struggle he had no idea how it would end.

"Naruto, you know we have no choice, but to face Lady Tsunade's wrath if we don't bring you back to the village," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto smirked and simply replied, "I don't care."

"Then you leave us no choice but to use force," The ANBU said bringing his hands together fingers entwined in a box like form. The ground suddenly started shaking as several branches shot out of the ground intending to wind around Naruto, only for the blond and Dorumon to vanish and appeared several feet away.

"Sorry, but I'm never going back to that place," Naruto stated bringing his thumb to his mouth and bit down on it with enough force to draw blood. He began doing several hand signs the jonin recognized at as the summoning Jutsu, but became confused as he switched to Snake Dog ram after completing the monkey hand signs.

"**Secret summoning technique: The six sages of the fox.**" Naruto proclaimed, as he brought his hand down onto the ground. The group was expecting a cloud of smoke to appear, but instead the summoning matrix spread out around Naruto, before multiple clouds appeared.

As the smoke cleared several figures stood, there features hidden behind cloaks and fox shaped masks. "**Where are we**," One of the figures asked looking around confused.

""**It would appear we have been summoned**," one of the others replied.

"**Yes but by whom**," a third, whom sounded like a woman, asked.

"**I believe the boy may be able to shed some light upon this mater**," A fourth spoke sounding like the leader.. The other five masked figure turned to their leader, and noticed for the first time the blond hair child in the middle of their grope.

They began examining the boy, with plans to grill him on how he had summoned them, but they then noticed the large scroll strapped across his back. "**Boy, Where did you get that Scroll**," the leader growled in a menacing growl.

Dorumon gulped nervously thinking they were in trouble, but Naruto remained calm. Raising his hand in a calming gesture, Naruto spoke with the foxes. "Hey before you skin me or whatever Kurama wants me to tell you, 'remember the 'Hell fall,' "

The six beings froze at not only hearing their master's true name, but also at the name of the falls that only, he, Kurama of the fox clan knew about.

"**So, you earned the old bosses favor, eh Kit, that's quite the accomplishment**," The last one to speak said.

"**Show some respect Fokkusumun, even if lord Kurama is not here**," the female barked.

The sage now known as Fokkusumun simply shrugged off the warning, before turning his attention back to Naruto," **All right then Kit what is it you summoned us for**," He asked.

Naruto pointed toward the group of leaf shinobi, who had been forgotten temporarily. "You guys handle the jonin and above, I'll handle the lone chunin and genin," Naruto instructed.

"**Now you're talking kit, just one thing what's your name?"** Fokkusumun asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the leaf's Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, aka. Konaha's Yellow Flash, and the former princess of the fallen whirlpool nation Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto stated proudly, causing the jonin to panic.

'_He knows_!' Was all that went through the head of the jonin, ANBU, and Jiraya.

The genin and Sai were shocked by the revelations, but did not have the chance to ponder, if what Naruto had just said, was true. Their sensei, the ANBU and Jiraya jumped back to avoid the various attacks the sages cast.

"Now that they're out of the way, you can come out now," Naruto called out. Dorumon and the retrieval genin looked confused until several people jumped out.

The first figure wore all red minus the tan slash that held a large gourd on his back. The second figure was a girl who wore arm guards. She had on a sea green shirt that covered everything but her mid-section, which was covered by a fishnet shirt, her mint colored hair was held back by two flower pins. By the feet of the figure in red was an armadillo like creature, with six feather like appendages coming from the side of its face, three on each side similar to Naruto's whisker marks, it was a tan color with almost gold colored shell.

Flying by the girl was a bee like creature. It was the size of a small child, with the standard yellow and brown pattern of hair. It had large green eyes and a blue mandible.

"Hey Garra, I thought I felt someone familiar, nearby, uh whose the chick and the digimon," Naruto asked pointing to the three accompanying his friend and fellow Jinchūriki.

"This is Fuu, the one by my feet calls himself Armadillomon and claims to be my partner. The bee like digimon calls himself FanBeemon," Garra explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you three, and good to see you Garra, wish I Could say the same thing about you," Naruto said turning to the person standing several meters away from him and the retrieval team.

"So tell me, Teme, what brings you here?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"I originally came to ask you something, but now I think it be in my best interest to drag you back to Konoha," Sasuke said crossing his arms with a smirk.

Done finally! Longest chapter I have written yet.

-(Beta Note: Boy I thought I would never get to the end. But then I was like… "Wha… it just… just ends…. Argh! A Cliffie!"

INK-CHAN DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS! MUWAHAHAHA )

Also wanted to leave my betas comment at the end, cause I think its funny.


End file.
